someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
Eve the Octoling
This is an survivalpasta, where it revolves about someone who is fighting for survival, to climb their way to the top. The Story My name's Eve, and I'm an Octoling, an Octarian type in Octo Valley. Octo Valley is a place where the Octarians live. We do not live aboveground in a city but instead in underground domes known as kettles, but that's going to change... Due to the fact that we lost the Great Turf War because of an certain incident, we got banished into the domes, buried underground between Inkopolis and Octo Valley for eternity. The major problem was that, everywhere was fortified, and anyone who tried to escape would be killed. The places here were awful, it was very dark and we had very low supplies. The twist was that we had discovered it was the objects from the humans, the extinct humans that were on that place we live. This gave us hope for the Octarians, which we turned from poorly manufactured homes into fancier buildings. This is when our lives became better for us for at the time. However, years later, the domes had started to collapse. I knew that I needed to escape from this place. "Hey Eve! You need to get out of this place! This place is collapsing!" One of the Octarians said to me. I headed for the exit, but the hallway leading to one of the exits started to cave-in. I knew something right now; I was trapped by earthquakes, but I will not give up my attempt of survival. However, the hallway started to collapse and fall. I all of a sudden, fell to the lowest area of the domes. I knew what my mission was; "Climb my way to the top." I checked the map on the hallway of the domes, and there were 6 floors in those domes. I was on the lowest floor of the dome, How I can tell that? My prized depth-o-meter that my friend John, who was an explorer and meteorologist, created this depth-o-meter for me so I can be taught about aboveground and underground. The lowest floor said approximately 150 meters below ground, while my depth-o-meter said 160. That meant I was actually below the domes! Luckily there was no alarms below that. My goal now, is to get to the top, and change our Octarians' lives. Right now, I only had a few tools with me, the flashlight, the screwdriver, the hammer. I need the flashlight usually when I go through the dark places. The screwdriver is that sometimes there are jammed doors, which I need to remove with the screwdriver. The hammer? That's for rebuilding loose areas to help me rescue survivors so they won't get collapsed. I turned on the flashlight, searching for any survivors from the earthquakes. "Hello?" I called out, hoping for anyone to come out. An Octarian replied saying; "I'm here, can you help me get out of this place?" "Sure, no problem, I'm fighting for the survival, and to get out of this mess!" He joined me, and we checked the entire floor for many other survivors. Only 6 survivors including us were on that floor. Now we need to check the next floor. When we approached floor 5, the alarms sounded saying. "Attention, Octarians are escaping! Deploying security robot." "What was that?" One of the Octarians said with suspense. "It seems like we have to fight a security Robot to continue on!" I said. Then, one of the doors opened and a security robot burst out of it. I jumped toward the robot and mounted him. Using my hammer, I knocked his guns off, then after toppling him, I used my screwdriver to remove the screws covering the battery door, and took the battery out. That was how I disabled the security robot. After that, I needed to check if there's any survivors on the floor. Guess how many there are? None. We headed to the fourth floor. Upon reaching the fourth floor, we heard footsteps. "Shh, don't make noise. Someone is trying to track us down." I said to the Octarians. The footsteps got louder, and guess who was that guy? An Inkling trooper. He had a laser-sighted Splattershot with him, and he's got a net to catch as many Octarians as he can. We had to make a run from him. "Eve, do something to stop this guy!" One of the Octarians said with fear. Using my hammer, I threw it to the ceiling, and the ceiling collapsed again, onto the Inkling soldier. After that, we checked for any survivors on that floor. Guess how many there were? Only 1, and he said that the Inklings were hunting after me for trying to save the Octarians. What's wrong with me? It seems like the Inklings were trying to be against me but not anyone else. Anyways, we boarded the elevator again to the 3rd floor. If your wondering how we got to the other floors, we took the elevator. The elevator was always working due to the fact that the elevators were sturdier compared to the others. Why? I don't know. When we got to the 3rd floor, we started to investigate. From here, there was nobody else I heard unlike the previous floor. I thought to myself "Is this area safer than the previous floor?" I hoped so, otherwise we'll never make it to the surface. "Eve, are we gonna be all right? I don't want the Inklings to notice us!" "I'm sure we'll be alright, we are almost on the way to the surface, and we'll- Right when I was talking, it sounded like an explosion occurred. "What happened?" One of the Octarians wondered what the explosion was about. "This is bad, it looks like the lower floors are going to collapse and anyone who was left behind, would have died." "What about the Inkling trooper? What happened to him?" "Oh, I don't know. Let me tell you, when we get to the top, we will found- "Attention all personnel, a system error occurred. Terminate all activities immediately, and evacuate the dome until safe conditions are reestablished and verified." This alarm occurred when I was going to state we're going to found Octo City when we reached the surface. It stated we needed to evacuate the dome. It looks like that we are low on time. Guess how many Octarians there are on the 2nd and 3rd floors? None. Nothing happened on the 2nd floor, either. But, when we got to the first floor, the part we are close to our ticket to the surface, there was an army of Inkling troopers. "Congratulations on getting to the first floor and rescuing as many Octarians as you can, but I'll never let you escape!" "When I stop you, I'll found the Octo City and we'll live better from now on!" "Oh yeah? Guess what?" "What?" "I've captured all of the other Octarians before you managed to rescue them! He pointed out he had a giant net with dozens of Octarians with them. This is what the Inklings were hiding from me now, but this is my challenge of survival. I knew what I had to do, I had to borrow one of the rescued Octarians' guns and get ready for a dogfight. The troopers here were very smart, with bombs, and the skills of using ink rockets. Even if they are smart, I am always ready for survival. "I am Eve the Octoling, the Octoling that leads the Octarians to heaven!" After I lead out that message, the Octarians started to battle, and the Inklings couldn't stand it, so they gave up and fled. "Thanks for all your help! I knew we can count on you!" One of the Octarians said. "No problem, if it weren't for me, you'll be all stuck in there we'll this place is collapsing. I untied the net containing all of the captured Octarians. All of a sudden, another earthquake occurred and we needed to escape. We got out of the domes. Finally, the surface was our ticket to heaven. After that, we were victorious on our goal of survival. "So, we lost the domes and now what are we gonna do in Octo Valley now?" I wondered. "Didn't you mention you were gonna found Octo City to improve our lives?" "Oh yeah, why didn't I forget that. Anyways, let's go!" We founded Octo City. We have raised our lives from underground to the aboveground. From the fight for survival, climbing my way to the top, and with all my bravery against the dangers from the underground domes. This is our new life now. Days later, an Inkling trooper came to my door. He pointed at me with a Splattershot, but I said to him; "You see, we are the Octarians. It doesn't matter whether we win or lose. We should always believe in ourselves. No matter what you do, we should always be confident to whoever wins and whoever loses. So, what do you say that we should be nice to everyone?" After I said that, he took my hand, and there we go. Thanks to my speech, the Inklings have changed, and they are no longer against us. They learned that it doesn't matter whether we win or lose, we should always have our confidence within. Tonight, this is what I thought of that, before going to sleep. "Well, this was our renaissance of the Octarians, we were forced to live in domes after losing to the Great Turf War, but thanks to me, and our fight for survival, we climbed to the top, and I got a message, and that message, was that it doesn't matter whether we win or lose, we should always have confidence in everyone." That message, is what the Inklings should've knew about the Great Turf War. If they heard of that, I wondered what they'll do. Otherwise, it's just me, the one who fought for the Octarians and founded Octo City. Credits Story by KassiasGrandiel (talk) 08:03, February 14, 2016 (UTC) Octarian Research by Paragon-Yoshi Splatoon by Nintendo Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Video Games Category:Video Game Category:Original Story